youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Roast Tirez
Jordan Bailey Adamson (born: ), better known online as Roast_Tirez, is an American Automotive YouTuber in Atlanta, Georgia. He is well known for his goofy, mostly family-friendly attitude and good sense of humor in his videos. The Name "Roast_Tirez" is a allusion to cars doing a "Burnout" where one spins his tires and creates giant clouds of smoke. "Roasting the Tires" is a common saying when someone is doing a burnout. History Jordan joined YouTube on December 5, 2014 as an experiment to prove to his mother that YouTube was not a toxic place, he started off only uploading gaming videos such as videos on Pokemon Alpha Sapphire (his favorite game at the time) and Mortal Kombat. after nearly a month and a half he conlcuded his expirement, deleted all his videos, and became inactive until May 2015. When his parents Green-Lit Jordan's Channel (Then Known as Jadamson1) as well as his younger brother's channel (who hasn't uploaded since 2015). Jordan Continued to do gaming content consistently until just before his 16th Birthday, where he did his face reveal, and unveiled his at the time first car, a 2005 Kia Spectra5, Jordan expressed in the video a desire to produce Automotive vlogs like his idol Thatdudeinblue. Jordan however due to his diagnosis with Autism Spectrum Disorder 9 years prior and the fine motor skill problems it included Jordan found he could not drive a standard at the time. At this point Jordan's parents decided that they would surprise him with a new car of his own. On February 5, 2016, the current Mascot of what is now Roast_Tirez was revealed, A 2003 Ford Explorer Sport Trac. Jordan at this point began to slow down gaming content as he wanted to focus more on vlogging with his new Truck, he began the short ran #ProjectExplorer series from late 2016 to mid 2017, 2017 however proved to be one of the hardest years for Jordan, After losing his grandmother in February 2017 he fell into a dark depressed state and even considered suicide, also paired with Relationship troubles at the time and graduating High School Jordan felt extremely pressured. However, he found it in himself to get back up and keep providing video content for his viewers, even attempting to return to gaming content at one point (it was poorly recieved and Jordan stopped making Gaming content altogether at this point). Throughout 2017, Jordan also started to become more focused on providing high quality car videos on YouTube and began to cover car events across the Metro Atlanta area, starting off with the local event for him, Boosted Mafia. this small car meet was where Jordan came into his own for car meet videos, and up until 2019 was one of Jordan's longest-running video series on his channel. Jordan also began attending Atlanta's "Cars and Coffee" Style event known as Caffeine and Octane. which is now his longest running video series. In late 2017 he met his friends Cason (MG Productions), Jake, the Brandons, and Hayden at events and school. Jordan and childhood friend Michael (kindlestone) continued to be close after graduating from highschool in 2017, except recently kindlestone has seldom appeared in videos. Currently Jordan lives with his family in Douglasville, GA and continues to attend car events, go to school, mod his truck, and most recently picked up Classic Video Games as a new hobby, highlighted in a video in early February 2019. Jordan has a second channel dedicated to Gaming and Console modification as well as computers simply named Roast_Tirez 2 (Formally just RT2) Personal Life Jordan was born on August 16, 1999 to his parents Brian Adamson and Carley Adamson in Marietta GA. He was a premature baby born 2 months early and according to his parents was the size of a football when he was first born, due to complications in the pregnancy Jordan required several weeks in the NICU while various health problems were adressed, Jordan had tubes placed in his ears due to constant ear infections and a IV in his head for some time. Jordan moved around a lot in his early childhood, living in Douglasville GA for most of his life but also lived in Dallas GA, and Villa Rica GA briefly. Jordan went to 3 elementary schools. In 2007 Jordan underwent months of testing and it was later confirmed Jordan has Aspergers Syndrome (or Autism Spectrum Disorder). Jordan met longtime friend and fellow YouTuber Michael (Kindlestone) in the 8th Grade. In high school Jordan went through some hard times as he had people throwing death threats his way in 9th grade to injuring his hamstring in 10th grade twice. Jordan briefly played football for the South Paulding High School Spartans, he rarely made on-field appearances but his teammates loved him for his positive attitude on the team, he also met fellow YouTuber and good friend The Gaming Goomba at this point. After graduating High School in 2017 Jordan began attending Georgia Highlands College. Jordan has two younger siblings named Liam and Layla and a pet mini dachsund-Jack Russell mix dog named Lola. Jordan loves to travel to the beach and has said Panama City Beach is his favorite vacation spot. Jordan Officially began school at the University of West Georgia in August 2019, he started off as a Mass Communications Major before moving into the new FIlm Degree at the School. Trivia *Jordan actually has a slight bit of Asymmetry in his face, his left eye sits slightly higher than his right eye. *Jordan commonly sites Thatdudeinblue as his inspiration for his car content, also his want to go to film school. *Jordan has made cameos on multiple Pokemon related content, in a stream by Pimpnite in 2015 and a video by RuffledRowlit via a quick glance of his Twitter Page in early 2019 *Jordan's favorite game system is his Nintendo Switch *Jordan won an award in High School for his Senior Project, however the school mispronounced his last name as Anderson when they announced the winner. Thatdudeinblue assisted in the project as a email cameo. *Another hobby of Jordan's is playing Guitar, he owns a Epiphone Les Paul as well as a Squire Acoustic guitar, he has said his favorite bands to cover are Metallica, Five Finger Death Punch, and Breaking Benjamin *He went to school and occasionaly talked to American Idol Runner Up Caleb Lee Hutchinson, Jordan has said he's a "really kind guy" *Jordan also is friends with Gaming YouTuber The Gaming Goomba, having met while they played Football together, Jordan can be seen in Gaming Goomba's Mumba HQ Vlog as Jordan was the cameraman, as well as alongside his friend Hayden in The Gaming Goomba's Smash Bros Ultimate Midnight Release vlog, where Jordan and Hayden briefly explain the first characters they will play as in the game. *Jordan's Dream Car is a 2003 Mustang SVT Cobra in Competition Orange. Although he says he has many "Dream Cars" Including the Mark IV Toyota Supra, the 2016-2018 Camaro ZL1 as well as the 2006 Pontiac GTO. *Jordan does have some minor facial ticks, these are rarely seen in videos but they include a tick in his right eye as well as lifting his right eyebrow, he also has some minor hand ticks in which he flicks his pinky. Even Jordan himself is clueless on why they happen but no signs of tourettes or Epilepsy have been found in Jordan. *Jordan's favorite video games include Pokemon, Gran Turismo, Forza, and Smash Bros. *Prior to YouTube Jordan was a competitive Pokemon Player. He competed in the Southeast US Regional Tournaments in 2010 and 2011, his record is 0-2 overall but Jordan has said he's improved skill-wise and would love to return to competition if he had more time for travel and dedication to the game. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers